


Defiance

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Foreplay, M/M, the pack is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Oh my god,” Scott groaned and dropped his head on the table. “You’re just being this defiant because it was Peter’s plan which worked last time.”“Nu-uh, see Scotty, here’s where you’re wrong. I am defiant, cause it’s just that much more fun to disagree with him.”





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 16, and the word was 'defiance'.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Stiles casually said and tried to bite down on his grin.

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. “You haven’t said anything else today. What, in your opinion, would be a good idea, then?” he asked and Stiles shrugged.

“I don’t know, but not that.”

“Maybe we can lure them off to the lake,” Scott said, after a beat of silence.

Stiles waited until he could gauge Peter’s reaction to that and when he saw the slight nod, he immediately said “It probably won’t work.”

Derek was clearly about to lose it, even Scott looked like he wanted to ask just what the hell Stiles’ problem was, but Peter was looking at him with a faint smirk, right before he rolled his eyes.

“Why don’t you make a suggestion then?” he asked, again, and this time Stiles actually thought about it.

“We could trap them in the caves, and when they come out one after another we can pick them off more easily. Maybe we can even control how many come out at a time,” Stiles mused and Derek nodded.

“It’s a good idea,” he agreed and looked at the map of the preserve again.

Stiles was looking at Peter, challenging him to come up with something better but Peter just nodded.

“It could work,” he said and Stiles immediately turned around to Derek.

“You know what, on second thought, I don’t think it will work after all. We need another plan.”

“Oh my god,” Scott groaned and dropped his head on the table. “You’re just being this defiant because it was Peter’s plan which worked last time.”

“Nu-uh, see Scotty, here’s where you’re wrong. I am defiant, cause it’s just that much more fun to disagree with him.”

“Please don’t,” Derek faintly said as Peter got up and all but prowled up to Stiles.

“So you’re being difficult on purpose,” he muttered when he reached Stiles, who willingly let him into his space.

“Aww, don’t pretend you don’t like it. It gets you all hot and bothered,” Stiles said as Peter crowded him against the wall and nipped at his neck.

“It gets the rest of us sick to our stomach,” Scott grumbled behind Peter and Stiles laughed out loud.

“Maybe you should leave now,” Stiles breathed when Peter sucked a mark high on his neck.

“This is my loft,” Derek said but he sounded like he would love nothing better than to flee and come back to a completely sterilized place.

“My bed is bigger,” Peter said against Stiles’ neck.

“Aaaaand this is the point where I agree with Peter,” Stiles rushed out and Peter chuckled, warm breath fanning over his neck.

“You always do when sex is on the table,” he said.

“Oh god, can we do that again?” Stiles breathlessly asked, barely managing to suppress his laughter when he heard both Scott and Derek gag.

“Please leave now,” Scott said and even opened the door for them. “Please, for the love of god.”

“Only because you asked so nicely,” Stiles called back as Peter lifted him up and carried him out of the loft.

 


End file.
